villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri
Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri or Angelo is a criminal in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and the very first villain Josuke faces in Diamond is Unbreakable. He was given the Aqua Necklace Stand. in the upcoming live action film, he will be portrayed by Takayuki Yamada. Background Anjuro Katagiri was born in the Town of Morioto in 1964 A.D. He had an 'impressive' lists of criminal records: at age 12 he went into Juvenile Detention center for robbery, rape and murder. Since then until reaching the age of 34 and 20 years in prison Anjuro committed every felonies imaginable and spent most of his youth in crime and imprisonment, gaining him notoriety of being the most heinous felon in Japan. Story Angelo Katagiri was charged for robbery and murdering 3 boys. He was sentenced to death by the Japanese court. One night before the execution, a mysterious man appeared before him and shot him with an arrow. Angel did not die and on the day he would be hanged, he survived. He somehow escaped. His new stand was the Aqua Necklace. Its first victim was a store robber who Josuke just thwarted. When Josuke's mother Tomoko went to get milk from a milk delivery man who arrived at her door step, she failed to notice it was really Angelo in disguise and he planted his stand in a bottle. Inside as Tomoko was about to drink, Josuke sensed what Aqua Necklace would do then saved her at the last second. Josuke using his stand Crazy Diamond then traps the stand in an empty bottle. This began to suffocate Angelo and he had a plan. He used his stand's powers to make the bottle his stand is trapped in look like brandy then Ryohei, Josuke's grandfather drank it. As Jotaro arrived to collect the stand, Ryohei is murdered. This pushed Josuke over the edge and he made a vow to rid Morioh of evil. Days later, Angelo waited for the rain to fall then he began his attack, such as boiling hot pans and leaving some cracks in ceilings during the storm. Upon being cornered, Angelo taunted Josuke and Jotaro knowing they would become criminals if he was killed by them. Josuke merged him with a small then a larger rock. In a last effort, Angelo tries to strangle a little boy using his stand inside a glove. In a rage, Josuke punched the rock again, turning Angelo into a new town attraction, a statue head. Powers and Abilities Angelo's stand, Aqua Necklace, is a stand completely made of water. As such, it can mix up with any liquid, also having all water properties, such as vaporizing in high temperatures. It is also able to shape-shift into small forms and possessing people by entering their bodies. Gallery Anjuro Katagiri.jpg|Anjuro Katagiri Angelo_and_Aqua.png|Angelo in the anime Angelo_KeyArt.png Aqua_Necklace_Anime.png|Aqua Necklace Angelo_Rock_tourist_card.png|Anjuro's final fate. Category:Pure Evil Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Stalkers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Hypocrites Category:Mutilators Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Serial Killers Category:Elementals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cowards Category:Brutes